Galaxian Explosion
Galaxian Explosion is a SAMBer who joined in the year of 2018. He is currently still active. He signs his posts with "-Galaxian Explosion-", "-Galaxian-", and sometimes (very rarely) "-Galaxy-", though not as rarely as him signing with his actual name. He is known for being over-serious about grammatical errors, having (a lot of) weird ideas, and being over-detailed on forms. He is also a writer who writes too much, has too many ideas, yet is unsure of his own writing; an artist who draws everything and highly dislikes looking at his own work after a minimum 2 days; an athlete who manages to injure himself most of the time to help the team; a martial arts practitioner; and a musician who writes/composes songs, sings, and plays instruments. Speaking on terms of the SAMB, he is not very well known, but from what he can see, he is probably one of the youngest, if not the youngest, on the SAMB as of right now. RPs Participated In (as of September 2018) Currently Inactive -"Oathbound Oppression" by Tiger Pending -"Returning Home" by Cain Ended -"Birthright" by Ari -"Spirit Animals Roleplay" by Echo (due to Echo's leave) Never Started -"Starlight, Starbright" by Unicorn -"Forgotten" by Unicorn Active -"The Lost Ones" by Dawn -"Artistics" by Thunder -"Incomplete" by Galaxian Explosion Biography Galaxian played the Spirit Animals Game first, before using the same username, scarletdragon3016, to make his first post on the SAMB on June 11, 2018. For a relatively long time, about half a month to a month, he was only known as Scarletdragon, or Scarlet Dragon. He officially introduced himself to the SAMBers on June 29, 2018. On July 4th, he signed a post with "Galaxian", but only briefly, and does not do this consistently. The following day (July 5th), he signs a post with "-Galaxian Explosion-" for the first time, then does it the next day, therefore confirming his new nickname. However, his signature on posts remained unconfirmed, and alternated between the use of dashes, sometimes both, sometimes not, one dash on a side, or not signing at all. On July 11, 2018, he takes on the nickname Galaxian Explosion officially for the SAMB by signing "-Galaxian Explosion-", or one of his nicknames embedded within dashes (Galaxy, Galaxian) as his signature on a post. He signed "Galaxy" for the first time on July 14. On July 15, Galaxian Explosion decided to only sign his full nickname for serious/official posts requiring it, so he signs "-Galaxian-" and uses it consistently. On a post (the date being unknown), Jokester addresses Galaxian as GalaxE, and he considers it an official nickname. On September 21, 2018, Seeker uses a new nickname for Galaxian, though she had already used it prior to this date, on Wattpad. As of September 22, 2018, Galaxian has 35 pages of posts, and 665 stars. Signatures Galaxian went with a basic signature at first, then added in a color scheme, composed of various shades of blue (the basic shades of them on the SAMB). This was notably, on July 22, 2018, for a special signature dedicated to the deceased, which was the first time he embedded his nickname into his signature. Only July 26, he changes his signature, and uses color fade in it for the first time; this time, with a color scheme of blue, violet, black, and yellow to represent himself. On September 9th, 2018, Galaxian saw a post on the WoFMB that upset him greatly, and changed his signature to a gray-violet color scheme; this signature, thankfully, did not go through due to the glitch at the time (which restricted the editing of signatures that day). On September 10th, he reached 500 stars and resumed to his usual color scheme with another signature, but changed it again on September 11th, where he includes his unofficial gang on the signature briefly. (This signature did not go through.) As of September 15th, he still has the same signature as the one on September 10th, due to the one on September 11th not going through. Profile Name Galaxian Explosion Alias(es) Galaxian, Galaxy, GalaxE, etc. Age Unknown Species Unknown Appearance Galaxian looks a lot like his SAMB appearance. He has long midnight black hair that goes all the way down to mid-hip. He has brown eyes with a crimson tint to it, that can change depending on his mood. Usually, it is a neutral brown, but when he is excited and/or happy the red tint shines out more, and the brown is a lighter color, also revealing golden strips on the sides of his pupils. He has a build that looks skinny, however, he actually has moderate muscle to his physique. He is tall for his age. Usually he lets his hair fall back or he ties it back/up. Galaxy likes to wear clothes fit for exercise, meaning he does not like wearing formal suits, unless it's a truly special occasion requiring it, such as a concert. He is especially picky about fancy footwear, and prefers to wear tennis shoes or boots most of the time. Usually he wears either all dark colors or all light colors, though he does not like wearing brown as most of the color of his outfit, and he basically refuses to wear pink. Most notably, he dresses like a person from ancient times, or from an anime. Specifically, he dresses like a general or warrior. As one can probably tell from reading this, he has little to no fashion vocabulary and therefore does not know how to describe his own clothing preference. Color Schemes/Preference Blue, violet/purple, golden/bright yellow, black, and red; no negative preference with all colors. Personality Galaxian likes to keep a positive outlook on everything and be optimistic, but will become serious in situations that call for it. He is observant and analytical, and likes to think before doing. He likes to help others and will blame himself if something goes wrong. He is usually very confident of himself, and likes to discuss about things with others, but he's absolutely terrible at listening to others' plans, when he clearly believes his own plan is right, making him seem stubborn. He is very independent and likes going off by himself to do something when he sees no more hope in working with others any more. His personality seems to be varied. At some times, he is talkative and outgoing, while other times he goes completely cold and drifts away, aloof. His personality at times really depends on what situation he is in and what people he is interacting with. Nonetheless, he always likes to smile, talk, and be with a group of people with varying personalities. He treats everything like a specimen. He won't give up under any circumstance. In general, he seems to have a secretive personality. Galaxian is a perfectionist and gets things done (as can be seen since he is editing everything he can right now on this wiki), though to say he is always organized would be laughable. His organization depends on his level of interest in a situation. For instance, he tends to mess up a lot of house chores, but he also tends to write in an organized way most of the time and plans drawings and other tasks well. Though most don't describe him in this way, he is actually very energetic and enthusiastic. He has a pretty good memory, though he uses it on memorizing mostly useless stuff, and his memory tends to be best in some situation and horrible in others (for instance, he has never remembered how old some SAMBers are.) He likes to make theories and prove them, and do a lot of thinking even if it is not necessary. He overdoes everything that comes into his hands and enjoys challenges and the art of thinking. This is something most don't know about him, but Galaxian values life a lot, and will mourn the deceased. That does not just mean those close to him; he will be shaken even if someone he never knew dies. This can backfire when/if someone disrespects the deceased or says something idiotic regarding any subject concerning death, Galaxian will change his personality drastically and even lash out. (See "Flip Side Incidents") Likes Reading, drawing, writing, etc. (WIP) Dislikes WIP Habits WIP Gang? Galaxian constructed a gang specially for Echo on September 11, 2018, mostly because Echo requested it. The gang is currently work in progress, but maybe Galaxian will find the time to draw some of them and introduce them to the SAMB. Flipside? WIP =Flipside Incidents There is only one so far. WIP Powers WIP Abilities/Skills WIP Weapons WIP Species WIP Status WIP Sides/Alignments WIP Writing Works Galaxian writes too many stories at the same time for his own good. *Saint Seiya Fanfics: - WIP Friends -Tiger Strike #7 (aka Tiger, inactive) -Rune (formerly known as Swampy) -Starlight Ruewen Random -Echo (inactive, left the SAMB) -Arl -Foggy -Fyre -Seeker -Zia (mostly inactive, last seen August) -Dragolia Actually, Galaxian considers all the SAMBers his friends; in fact, he has the very childish philosophy that all people are his friends, other than the ones with malicious intent and/or hurt him/others. Weird Quotes "Yes...I am now the cruel world!" -9/16/18 Trivia/Notes -His nickname was nominated for the "Most Likely to Be Mispelled" award. -Galaxian keeps on typing "August" as "Auguest". -GalaxE is Jokester's nickname for him. -Galaxian does not cuss in any language, and has a very bad impression of people who do. -Galaxian has a weird sense of humor; for example, he laughs at jokes everyone else doesn't get, and doesn't when everyone else is. -Galaxian is a Saint Seiya fan but watches a lot of anime (those with good plot and characters). -Galaxian is a very fast typer but due to his computer being weird, he is driven crazy when his 100 WPM is converted to a 13 WPM.